randompairingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Glitter-ality
Glitter-ality Sexy Room Kerwin, Will, Jess, Sasha, Sarah, Luke, Hayley, Max, Cass, Jas, Fluffehkins, Beaky, Perry walked into the Sexy Room, They were waiting for Robert Ulrich, Will was dacning, Hayley begun to strip, Then Robert walked in, Hayley put her clothes on, Robert smiled, Pushed his glasses on his nose, Smiled again, Looked at his clipboard, Then annocued the theme for the week, And the homework assignment, "The theme is, Glitter-ality, The assignment is, I Wanna Sex You Up, Because I like that song". Choir Room Everyone sat in their red chairs, Robert smiled, Then said, "Our guest mentor is one of the most versitle performers on ~Fabulous," Doc walked in, Everyone threw food at her, Then the music started, Everyone sang, And danced, And grinded up against each other, At the end of the performance, Max was shirtless, Cass was pantless, Hayley was naked, Doc then said the stand out people, Beaky, Max, Sarah, Kerwin, and Jess, Everyone else threw more food at Doc, Doc then annocued the homework winner, It was, Beaky! Then Doc said what the big group number was, It was, Here I Go Again. Luke and Will hi-five, Then had buttsecks. Dance Studio and Recording Both Everyone sucked at dancing, Hayley was the best, Beaky was pretty good, Will was sexy, Perry was getting it on! Zach did his adorable laughing thing, Jess ate a taco, Cass took of her pants, Everyone slapped her, Cass put her pants back on. Nikki listened to everyone sing, She said they all sucked, Nikki then slapped all their butts, Sasha was bad in recording studio, Max and Luke were amazing, Will was terrible, Kerwin was sexy, Jas was amazing. Jess was beautiful, Sarah made Nikki cry, Fluffehkins made Nikki scream. On The Video Shoot Luke fapped, Eric walked over, And got everyone in their posistions, And told them to dance, Everyone danced and sang, And recorded the video! Video Time! The video was good, Beaky got her stand out moment. Reveal Of The Bottom Three Nikki, Zach and Robert, Cut to the crap, The bottom three were, Fluffehkins, Will, And, Cass. Everyone left, The three got their songs, Fluffehkins was going to sing, "Let Me Love You". Will was going to sing, "Buttsecks" Cass was going to sing, "Why I Love Jess" (which was an original song) Later, Fluffehkins performed, Ryan cried, Ryan then told Fluffehkins he was amazing, Ryan gave Fluffehkins a gold star, Ryan and Fluffehkins had buttsecks, Will performed, He was terrible, Ryan liked his sexual appeal, Ryan took off his clothes, And told Will he sucked, Cass performed, Cass cried while she performed, Out of love for Jess. Ryan screamed, Fangirled, And told Cass she would win, If it was the last thing he did. Call-Back The list was up, Everyone went to check it, The list read, Called Back Beaky * Jess * Kerwin * Sasha * Sarah * Luke * Perry * Hayley * Max * Jas * Cass * Will * Not Called Back ''Fluffehkin''s Category:The ~Fabulous Project Season One